How I Fell In Love With You
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Duncan and Gwen survived two years apart in college. After college they decide to be together. Courtney's rampant and wants to have Duncan and will do anything to get Gwen out of the picture. Sorry Duncney fans. I know Court's not like that but it fits. Hope you enjoy.
1. Finding My Lover

**A/N: So this was meant to be a one-shot about Gwen and Duncan but I turned it into a multi chapter story. It's the last day of summer after graduation and Gwen and Duncan are going their separate ways without telling the other how they feel. Until they remember the reason they fell in love with the other. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

It was the last day of summer. The last day here in my hometown before I go to art college in California. My last day with Duncan, my best-friend, and all the other people I love. My last chance to tell him how I feel, yet I don't take it.

I sigh as I put my final suitcase into the trunk of my car.

Most of my friends had come to wave me off. Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, Harold, Dakota, Samey, Zoey, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Pixie corpse, Marilyn, Reaper, Crimson and Enui were there. Along with my mom and brother, Lucas. My dad died years ago. Everyone was there but Duncan and then I remembered why. He was going off to college today and had a huge house party last night. I totally forgot even though I went and got a bit tipsy.

"Bye Girl," Leshawna gave me a hug, "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Good luck," Bridge hugged me and DJ patted me on the back.

"Just tell me about the parties," Geoff whispered so Bridge couldn't hear.

"Bye Gwen," Everyone else gave me their own little sign off. I then got in my car and drove off. First I passed the little house on our street, then the shops and my old schools. Soon I was nearing the sign which read, '_You're now leaving Wawanakwa'_. Soon I'd be gone. I started to tear up.

I'm gonna miss this old town, even if it has some bad memories. I smile as I remember the pranks I used to pull on Heather Chang, the Queen Bitch, with my friends. Then I remember the night.

***A few years ago***

I was going to Trent's, my boyfriend's, house to give him so brownies I'd baked earlier. I rang the doorbell and it was answered by none other than his side chick. I just dropped the brownies and screamed.

"Trent!" I yelled from his porch, "I'm done! You hear me _D-O-N-E!_ Don't come round to apologise or anything you cheating bastard!" I then left the porch and walked back home. It began to rain and I didn't bring a coat. I was walking up my front path when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Trent!" I say pushing it off, "I thought I said-" I turned round to see Duncan. He was holding an umbrella and was shielding me from the rain. It wasn't surprising as he lived across the street and was my best friend. I just sigh as he looked at me concerned.

"What happened Gwen?" His deep teal eyes showing concern, "Did Trent do something?" I nod.

"He has a side chick!" I burst into tears and hug Duncan.

"That douche's gonna pay," He wrapped his warm strong arms around me, "But first we need to get you out of the rain." I smiled as he kept the umbrella over me and helped me get in my house.

"Thanks," I smile as I drink my hot chocolate, "I really needed your help."

"No problem Sunshine," He stared at me, "I don't like seeing you upset." I gave him a hug. It was then I fell in love with him.

***Present Day***

Just as I was gonna pass the sign I did a u-turn. I had to tell him before it was too late.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I watched as Gwen drove away. I could've told her. I could've seized my chance. But I didn't. I didn't want her to get hurt and I didn't want to disappoint her. I couldn't bear to watch her slowly go away from me. I just couldn't.

Sighing I start my car and head off in the opposite direction to Gwen. I pass all of the places I have memories, the places I pulled killer pranks and got arrested by the cops a few times. But most importantly the places I shared with my best friend.

I remember the time I dumped Courtney and all the other things I've done. Then it dawns on me, the reason I liked Gwen in the first place.

***A few years ago***

"Thanks. I really needed your help," Gwen smiled sipping her hot chocolate.

"No problem Sunshine," I stare at her comfortingly, "I don't like seeing you upset." She then gave me a hug, wrapping her skinny arms tightly around me.

"Still, I don't feel completely satisfied," Gwen mumbled.

"Well, we can always t.p and egg his house," I say hinting. That way the bastard gets half his punishment and Gwen feels way better about the whole thing.

"Sure," She smiled getting up, "I'll go buy the things while you do whatever you need to do." She then left the house. I got my phone out and called my older brother Jack.

"Hey Duncan," He answered, "What do you need this time?"

"What makes you say I want something?" I say smirking.

"Cause every time you call you want something to do a prank," He shot at me.

"Fine," I give in. What he's my older brother! He'll pound my face. "Do you have any spray paint?"

"Definitely," He replied, "What colour?"

"One green, one blue," I reply casually.

"Yeah, come pick them up," Jack told me, "Don't worry I won't tell Dad."

"Good," I smile, "Or we'd have problems." I then left Gwen's house and drove to my brother's garage. I swear sometimes it is handy to have an older sibling to supply things and bail you out.

"Duncan," Jack's friend called me over, "Your brother left early so he put the paint over there." I then picked up the spray paint and went back to Gwen's house.

She was already putting the eggs and t.p into a bag.

"You ready?" I say raising a brow.

"I guess..." Gwen hesitated.

"Come on, Pasty!" I drag her out of the house, "We either do this or you feel guilty for the rest of your life."

"You're right," She sighed, "Let's get this over with." She got on my motorbike and put her arms around my waist.

"Ok let's go," I say revving up.

We get to Trent's house and get the supplies out of the bags. First we egged his house, then tp'ed his trees and then we spray painted his windows and car. Gwen looked like she was enjoying herself and had no regrets. The fun was over when we heard a voice from inside.

"Who the fuck is messing with my house!" A deep male voice yelled from inside.

"Shit!" I hear Gwen say.

"Screw it let's go!" I say grabbing her and driving away. We got away just in time because as we turned the corner of the street, Trent's dad came out with a Glock.

"Wow, we made it just in time," I heard Gwen let out a breath of relief, "Let's not do that again."

"So? You don't wanna do that to Heather's house or the side chick's?" I probe.

"Never mind!" She threw her arms in the air, "Let's go." That's when I noticed I fell in love with her. When she showed her wild side. When she was carefree, but also when she was herself.

***Present Day***

Just as I was about to leave town I u-turned. I was going to get the girl of my dreams whether it killed me or not.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I drove back to my street and spotted Duncan's car not too far away. I'm not too late. I stare at it and wonder if I'm just imagining things, but I'm not. Duncan steps out of the car and blinks and he spots me.

"Duncan!" I say running towards him.

"Gwen!" He says capturing me in a hug, "I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning. It's just-"

"Wait," I say softly, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" He stares at me, his deep teal eyes trying to read my expression.

"I-I," I stammered, "I...have...a...crushonyou!"

"Did you just say you have a crush on me, Pasty?" Duncan smirked. I nod blushing.

"I thought if I'd ignore it, it would go away but when I remembered why...I just had to tell you," I say rubbing my arm, "Before it was too late."

"Well, Gwen I've got to tell you something too," Duncan sighed.

"What?" I say anxious, "Is it because of what I just said or-"

"No!" Duncan interrupted, "I like you too Sunshine." He then placed his arms around my waist, pulled me close and crashed his lips onto mine. I stood paralyzed. After I realised what had just happened I couldn't help but kiss him back. His lips were soft and warm and I couldn't help but moan out of lust and want. Before we got too far I pulled away.

"But what about collage?" I stared up at him, "I'm going to Cali and you're going to Illinois."

"We'll sort it out," He stared straight into my eyes, "Just promise you'll wait for me."

"I will," I gaze straight into his eyes, "And you'll do the same?"

"Without a doubt," He pulled me in for another kiss.

"Hey Gwen!" My little brother, Lucas, brandished his phone from his bedroom window, "Everyone knew you two were gonna hook up! And I've just done you a favour!"

"Lucas!" I seethe, "What did you do?!"

"I just posted your little session on Snap Chat!" He yelled with glee.

"Oh, when I come back for winter break!" I yell showing him my fist. Duncan just laughed at the whole scene.

"See ya later Sunshine," He hugged me and went off in his car. I guess it was my turn to leave. I got in my car and drove off to Cali. Only two years and then I can be with my best friend again.

* * *

**Start of Actual Story**

It's been a two years since I promised my best friend I'd wait for him and today I was going back to my hometown in Arizona. I don't know if he's kept his promise or not but I hope he has. Countless guys asked me out while I was in California but I always told them I was taken. But what if I told them that for nothing?

Over the breaks we got from collage I'd met up with Duncan, and he seemed pretty single a month ago, but a lot can change in a month. Sighing I get out of my car and play 'So am I' By Ava Max on my Iphone. This song has really helped me over the past few months while I waiting for my time at Art school to end.

My heeled boots make a constant clanking sound against the pavement as I walk towards the park.

I was meeting all of my old friends there for a picnic and to catch up. Everyone said they'd be there but I couldn't help but be anxious. Duncan could turn up with a girlfriend or someone new. He could've forgotten our promise. He might not even like me anymore. I mean we have been thousands of miles apart for so long.

I mentally slap myself '_Of course the guy still likes you! You saw him last month and he was still into you!_'.

I really need to stop overthinking. As I turn the corner of the street I spot his car parked outside of the park. Great, now my nerves are built up even more. I walk through the entrance and spot the gang at the hill where the giant oak tree grew. They all sat under the tree socializing and having a great time. I gingerly walked up to them.

"Gwen!" Izzy immediately dashed towards me, "I've missed you so much! You should come to my and Owen's restaurant! You can have a free meal with you know who!"

"Thanks, Izzy," I say hugging her back, "I've missed you too." She then dragged me to everyone and we caught up.

Leshawna was a TV Host; Bridge a marine biologist; Duncan a tattoo artist; DJ a vet; Geoff a party planner; Crimson, Enui, Pixie, Marilyn and Reaper were still in studies; Harold a games designer; Dakota a professional photographer/model; Izzy and Owen had their own a fast food business; Samey and Zoey designers and Noah a psychiatrist. They'd all achieved something and were happy with their new lives.

"So Gwen what job have you got?" Zoey looked at me, "And are you seeing anyone?" I saw Duncan look stare up at the clouds as she said the last question. He was wondering if I was still single too.

"Well, I'm an artist and I'm single at the moment," I say. I saw him look relieved.

"So are you planning on seeing anyone?" Leshawna probed. Oh, so they wanna play that game.

"Maybe," I say playing along, "But only if they want to." Everyone was silent.

My phone then rang. It was my brother, Lucas.

"Sorry," I say walking away.

"Hi sis," He greeted, "How did it go?"

"I don't know yet," I say sighing, "I hope he still remembers."

"I'm sure he does," He replied, "Did he try and look distracted when someone asked you if you're single?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Look, just leave me I don't think I need advice from my younger brother."

"Whatever," He then hung up. For the rest of the afternoon we all played a Rounders and a couple rounds of Frisbee. It wasn't too bad actually and by sunset everyone was packing up and ready to was leaving. Soon it was just me and Duncan left.

"Hi Duncan," I say quietly, "Look, I just want a straight answer. Did you still keep your promise?"

"Of course I did," He hugged me, "It's just- I'm worried."

"About what?" I stare into his deep teal eyes.

"You know Courtney, right?" He stared straight back at me.

"Yeah," I say wincing.

"Well, she went to the same college as me and tried to hook up with me again..."

"So?" I didn't want to hear the rest.

"We need to be careful. She'll hurt you Gwen and I couldn't live with myself if she did!" Tears were in his eyes.

"It's ok, Duncan," I say hugging him,"I'll be careful. I don't care about anything else. I just want to be with you." Jeez, am I really that corny.

"Hey, we can be together now and that's all that matters," I say, "We've been apart for two years and still managed to come back to the other."

"I know," He smiles hugging me back, "It's just I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I won't," I say, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So here's Chapter 1. Tell me what you think in reviews. And yes it was meant to be a one-shot but changed into a story. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Do You Really?

**A/N: I just read through the first chapter and I'm so sorry! I was so tired that I didn't know my grammar was that bad and my sentences didn't make sense. Usually I'm a perfectionist about such things so I'm truly sorry. Oh and it'll be told mostly through Gwen's P.O.V. Now back to the story!**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

A few months after dating Duncan proposed to me. I know what you're thinking: aren't you rushing things. Well not really. We've known each other for years and I guess we were dating for two years but started officially a few months ago. So I guess we're not really rushing things.

He proposed to me in our isolated spot in the woods, where we used to hang out at as kids and teens, just as the sun set. I was so happy I cried. We had the wedding around six months later in the summer. All of our friends were there and Izzy was screaming "I knew you two would hook up! I told everyone!" after the ceremony. My mom was proud of me and my brother just gave me a smug look.

"Looks like you owe me a favour," He told me that morning.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because of this favour," He smirked showing me his phone.

"Yeah right," I pushed him and then whispered, "I'll hook you up with the girl of your choice. Call me."

"Sweet," He replied.

Our parents bought us a small house as a wedding gift.

"What, we didn't know what to give you!" Duncan's mom Theresa insisted.

"And we saved you all the bother of viewing and choosing," My mom was adamant.

"Plus we want some grandchildren!" They both added smiling. Duncan's dad, Lawrence, just rolled his eyes. I just stared at them shocked. I looked over at Duncan he didn't look much better than I did.

"Fine, just give us the keys," I say quickly and drag Duncan into the car.

Are all parents like this or just ours? And that more or less brings us where we are today. Just married and enjoying life.

* * *

I woke up feeling Duncan's arms wrapped around me and smile. He always does that in his sleep as if he's scared he's gonna lose me. As gently as I could, I wriggled my way out of his arms and went went off to make some breakfast. There were already groceries when we got here yesterday, so we didn't need to go shopping. Classic mom and mom-in-law.

I searched through the cupboards and fridge for some baked beans, bacon, sausages, bread and butter. I then toasted the bread and started to cook the bacon and sausages. I was gonna warm the beans up last since they only took around two minutes. The room was filled with the warmth from the stove and the scent of the cooked food. Duncan'll probably want some too. Just as I'd finished cooking and was serving the food onto two plates I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Mmm, something smells good," Duncan mumbled.

"Breakfast does and you're still half-asleep," I say handing him a plate, "Here this might wake you up."

"Thanks," He took it and sat down at the table. I sat across from him and finished my breakfast first. I then went and got changed.

"I'm going to sketch some stuff," I say leaving the house. I might as well get to practice drawing some stuff before working on my first piece. A quiet ok was my answer. After I'd left, I found a nice spot in the park and began to sketch people passing by and doodle my own little patterns and whatnot. By lunchtime I'd done some pretty decent work and decided to head back home.

When I got in I found Duncan was asleep on the sofa. He must be tired. I put a spare blanket over him and searched the kitchen again for some lunch. I found some pizza and oven fries and put them in the oven. While lunch was cooking I decided to watch some TV. The only thing worth watching was some crappy reality show called 'The Real Housewives of Atlanta' definitely not my type of show, but I sat in the armchair and watched it anyway.

About twenty minutes later lunch was ready. I was so hungry. Luckily Duncan was still asleep or I'd have to share my food and right now I needed all of it. I got my food, then went back to the living room and continued to watch the show. Not long after Duncan woke up.

"Who knew you were a Housewives fan, Pasty," He yawned stretching, "How long have I been out?"

"I'd say soon after I left. So around two hours," I say continuing to eat, "And it's the only thing on right now."

"That's what they all say," He smirked getting up.

"Says the guy who insisted he didn't like the A-type yet dated one," I shot back laughing.

"Whatever," He started laughing too, "What's for lunch?"

"Make it yourself," I answer automatically, "I'm not sharing."

"Ok then," He went off to the kitchen, "I'll just find something better than pizza and not share."

"What's better than pizza?" I stare at him perplexed, "Duncan?!" My answer was a burger.

"I want some!" I whined, "You know I love burgers!"

"Well, too bad Sunshine," He retaliated, "You didn't share with me."

"I made you breakfast!" I try to reason with him.

"Then I'll make it tomorrow," He replied teasing me.

"You're no fun!" I say pouting as he ate all of it.

"I know," He smirked as he cleared up the plates and put them in the kitchen. I flopped down on the sofa and he flopped down next to me.

"Hey!" I push him, "You don't get to sit with me."

"I'm your husband I totally do," He pushed me back.

"Don't," I pushed him onto the floor.

"Do," He replied pulling me down with him. I was now on top of him and that started a silly wrestling match causing us both to collapse into laughter.

"How does this happen?" I got up still laughing.

"You just can't keep yourself off me," He laughed standing up too.

"Don't even go there," I push him again.

"Oh really?" He backed me up against a wall.

"Duncan stop!" I warn, "I mean it!" I was already turned on by what he doing.

"Do you really?" He stared straight into my eyes. He got me there. Did I? It would be my first time. But I was married and had a good job. So if anything did happen I would be fine. Right?

"Maybe..." I hesitated then came to a conclusion, "Oh just fuck it." I couldn't help myself. I kissed him hungrily.

He pressed me against the wall and I could feel him against me. His hands wondered all over my body and I let out a moan as his hand gently caressed my thigh. As I moaned his tongue found entrance into my mouth and they fought for dominance. He then started giving me little butterfly kisses up and down my neck as I moaned and groaned. He then scooped me up and carried me bridal style to our room.

He laid me down on the bed and we continued making out for a few minutes until I started tugging at his shirt. Without a word he took it off and I did mine, soon the rest of our clothing followed. And I think you know the rest that happened ;) ...

* * *

**A/N: So I tried to write a M and it failed so I'm gonna keep it teen. So hope you liked this chapter! There's more to follow...**

**Till next time my Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	3. Positive

**A/N: Ok so this is set two weeks later and it's gonna start in Gwen's P.O.V and then change to Duncan's and then Gwen's again. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I get up for what seems like the umpteenth time this morning to puke. I don't know what's come over me recently. Ever since a few days ago I've been really sick, moody and tired. I sigh as I brush my teeth again. I've even started eating things I usually wouldn't. Meh it's probably just a bug.

I climb back into bed and try to go back to sleep but I keep twisting and turning. What if I'm...No I couldn't be. But... I couldn't take it anymore. I threw on some clothes and was about to go out when Duncan woke up.

"Where are you going?" He yawned stretching.

"To the shops," I say quickly not wanting him to know why.

"Really?" He raised a brow, "What for?"

"A..." My mind went blank there was no point in lying, "A pregnancy test."

"What do you need that fo-" Then he realised, "You're serious right?"

"Yeah," I say, "Anyway I'm going. Do you need anything?"

"No don't think so, "He sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

"You sure?" I ask concerned, "You look pretty stressed."

"Yeah," He replied, "I'm sure it's nothing."

As I left the house I was pretty certain it 'wasn't nothing'. I just didn't know what.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Shit. If Gwen's pregnant that's great but what I'm worried about is Courtney. Ever since I didn't show her any form of interest in college she's only gotten worse. Somehow she scared away all the girls who even said so much as hi to me, even if I didn't show interest and if she finds out about Gwen...

I don't think I can live with that. It's bad enough she knows we're married, if Courtney found out we might be having a kid she'll go berserk. Trust me, she'd kill Gwen and the baby in one and would scream that she only did it to win me. Bullshit. The only reason she wants me is so she can change me. I remember back in high school she used to nag at me about everything and how I needed to change. Talk about annoying.

I turned out alright and now I'm with someone who actually _loves _me she wants me back. I sigh as I think about how many issues this one woman causes to my and everyone around me's life. She really needs to sort her shit out. Last I checked she was working in a cafe trying to pay off her law school debt. Turns out no-one wanted to hire a lawyer who's been known to harass you as well as who you're fighting against.

Before I could think about it anymore Gwen came back and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Hey!" I banged on the door.

"Too bad!" She called back, "You can see the result, not the process." I groan at her stubbornness.

"Fine," I mumbled, "You're so annoying."

"Whatever," Gwen chuckled at my comment, "You're the annoying and immature one."

"Ha Ha sure Sunshine," I mock her, "I'm definitely immature."

"Yeah, you are cause you just admitted it," I could see her smug smile.

"Sure," I laugh.

We then sat together waiting for three long minutes for the result. Every minute seemed like a year and I'm pretty sure I could feel my heart beating faster at every second. Then the timer on her phone rang and she got the test.

"Ok," Gwen looked at the test and then silently passed it to me.

I saw the two pink lines that meant positive and nearly dropped it. I turned to Gwen she was expressionless.

"Gwen..." I trailed off.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

It's positive. It's fucking positive. My life is screwed. Don't get me wrong this is everything I've ever wanted but I can't help but remember the threat Courtney said to me in the pharmacy.

"If you're pregnant I'll take the life of your baby first," She hissed, "and then, when your heart is torn into thousands of pieces, I'll kill you."

I didn't respond. I just ignored her like an idiot like a complete and utter idiot. I don't want my child to die! I don't want to die! I sit there completely emotionless. I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst like a damn, tears cascaded down my cheeks but I didn't care.

"Gwen it's ok," Duncan wrapped his arms around me.

I just cried into his chest, my tears soaking his t-shirt. What the fuck was I thinking? I just stayed there in his arms. They felt safe and warm, I never wanted to leave his touch. I sniffled as he rubbed my back and whispered comforting things to me. Who'd of thought I'd make Duncan go all soft? I just wished I could wake up and it was all a bad dream. That when I opened my eyes I wouldn't feel like I was in danger or a crazy rampant bitch would want me dead.

"Duncan..." I eventually croaked out.

"Yes Sunshine?" He replied softly.

"I saw Courtney earlier and she-she," I stammered.

"She what?" He replied patiently.

"She told me that if I'm pregnant she'll kill me and the baby," I tear up all over again, "I don't wanna die Duncan!"

I started up all over again. Crying and protesting, even pounding on his chest. But he stayed there with me; never letting go.

"It's fine she won't hurt you," He whispered, "Not as long as I'm here."

"Promise?" I blush at how stupid that sounds.

"Promise," He kissed my forehead, "Now I think you should get some sleep."

"Why?" I whined. He chuckled at how childish I was being.

"Because you need to rest," He helped me up, "You've been up most of the night worrying and crying for most of the day."

I guess he was right. I was feeling a bit sleepy now that he mentioned it, maybe I should get some sleep. I yawned as carried me and laid me down in bed. He was about to go, when I held him back.

"Please don't leave me," I mumbled softly.

"Ok Sunshine," He got in beside me and wrapped his arms around me, "Better." He felt so safe and warm. I never wanted him to let me go.

"Mhm," I yawn, "Night Juvie."

"Night Sunshine," He planted a kiss on my forehead.

I fell asleep smiling. the last thing I remember thinking was how lucky I was to have Duncan, even with this whole Courtney wanting to kill me situation. He really was special.

* * *

**A/N: Aww isn't that adorable! Now the drama's building up and Gwen and Duncan are worried about the threat to Gwen and their unborn child's lives. Warning: there will be some tragic scenes further on and I can't promise happy endings...just kidding! However if you want I can write an ending for if some of you want a sad ending. So yeah.**

**You guys keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep trying to update often,though I can't make promises as the TD High School days fic is my main piece of work and I also have Fallen Angel to work on sooooooooo...yeah. I also wanna start another fic series,sorry no spoilers,but I'll do that once I finish these three or at least one of these. Why does life give so little free time!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	4. Pushed Down The Stairs

**Gwen's P.O.V**

We went to the hospital and it was confirmed. I was pregnant. At first I was happy but then the paranoia took over. For the first few months we were fine and just got on with our lives. But one night disaster happened.

Duncan went to Geoff and Bridgette's to help them with something and I decided to stay behind as I was feeling a bit tired.

"Are you sure Gwen?" He asked.

"Yeah," I say, "I'll probably be fine. I was taught how to fire a gun and I own one, I'm fine."

Reluctantly he left. I should've just gone with him. I was being so stupid at the time and clearly underestimated Courtney.

I made myself something to eat and then went up stairs to straighten some stuff up. I was done after about an hour and my back hurt. Yes, I know I shouldn't do anything too strenuous at five months pregnant, but whatever I don't care. I was walking down the hall and was about to step on the first stair when I heard a person hiss into my ear.

"I warned you bitch!" I was then shoved down the stairs.

"Fuck off," I say as I lose my balance and then scream as I begin to topple.

I tumbled down, my arms around my stomach desperately trying to protect the baby before myself. I'd heard of both women and unborn babies dying in circumstances like this and I didn't want that to happen to me. Each step gave me a new bruise and no-one was there to witness it except the psychotic she-demon who'd shoved me down.

I cried in pain as my wrist fractured and I landed at the bottom of the stairs.

_'Play dead, play dead, play dead,'_ I repeated inside my head. I slowed my breathing and stayed as still as I could.

I then heard the bitch walk down the stairs and stop beside me. She was wearing heels and had gloves on.

"Gwen are you dead?" She faked a gasp, "I'm so sorry for pushing you down the stairs!"

I wanted to scream at her that it would take a lot more than pushing me down the fucking stairs to kill me off; I wasn't too sure about my baby though. I just stayed still and silent. Not uttering a word, but silently plotting a way to reveal her for the bitch she was. A few moments later we heard the sound of a car pulling up.

The crafty minx then turned off the lights upstairs and made it look like I'd slipped down the stairs. She then sneaked out of the back door and left no traces of evidence of her being there. I lay on the ground black tears staining my cheeks. I was such an idiot. Now because of me, Duncan and my unborn child could be dead. I silently cry as I hear the key turn in the lock.

Only fate could save me now. More tears slip down my face as I hear the door begin to open. This is all my fault.

"Sunshine?" I hear his voice as he opens the door.

I stay silent as he turns on the hall light.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Gwen!" I rushed to her side. She looked pretty banged up. She had bruises everywhere and her wrist looked swollen, "What happened?" Two tears slid down her cheeks and I immediately wiped them away. Something happened and it was something serious.

"Gwen, you need to tell me what happened?" I say near the brink of tears, "Did anyone do this to you?"

She took a deep breath as if she was composing herself and then tried to wipe a few tears from her face but winced in pain.

"It was Courtney," She whispered more tears sliding down her cheeks, "Somehow she got in...and pushed me down the stairs. She..She was trying to kill me!"

I cursed under my breath and then got my cell out and called 911. I needed to get her to hospital and fast. There was no way Courtney was getting away with this and I swear if she's done anything to Gwen or the baby she's going to pay. If she really wanted me then she'd of been happy for me, but no she had to become a vicious psycho bitch.

The ambulance came within a few minutes and the paramedics were pretty shocked at the sight. They asked both of us a bunch of questions on the way there, but only Gwen and someone else knew what happened. Once we got to the hospital I had to wait in the hall while they checked on Gwen.

The state she was in was terrible. She kept saying it was her fault and how she shouldn't have been so stupid, but we both knew that wasn't true. I spent the rest of the night at the hospital and didn't even think about sleeping. Geoff and Bridgette came not long after they heard about what happened and they didn't look too pleased.

Then I think about if Courtney even regrets doing that to her best-friend. Sure when I was a teen I was a rebel, but I was straight with people unlike her and Heather. Knowing Gwen she probably caught on and played dead after being shoved down, but the thought of her shoving her friend, let alone while she was pregnant, down the stairs made me sick. I swear if I see that cunt again, I'll probably end up in jail.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I turn on my tv and expect to see an emergency news report saying a young, pregnant woman has died mysteriously by falling down the stairs, only to see that instead it said _'Young pregnant woman emitted to hospital after being shoved down stairs'_. In rage I threw the remote at a wall and it shattered. She tricked me! That fucking whore tricked me!

I went to my weapons cabinet and went over all of the various choices I have. I could choose a sword, maybe a knife, a gun would be the usual choice, oh! but using all three would be perfect and would surely guarantee her death. I also needed to kill her and their child before she gave birth, otherwise my job'll be twice as hard. But then there was the matter of how to get rid of evidence. That was the tricky part.

I could clean the weapons, wear gloves, tie my hair up, wear a mask and try and leave the least amount of DNA and have a solid alibi confirmed by several people. It was perfect.

It really was a shame though, I did enjoy Gwen's company but now she has to die. I tried to do it in the least personal way at first but now, I have to resort to murder. I sigh as I pick up a weapon, its blade glinting in the light. Once she's gone from the picture, then he'll notice me. He has to.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This story isn't really one of my main works,but I'll try to update as frequently as I can. My main works are TD High School Days and All Because of Ice-Cream. So if you want check them out. Tell me what you think in reviews,I really appreciate getting your opinions.**

**Oh and I know I'm terrible for putting them through this pain but I did kinda explain stuff like this would happen in the summary,so sorry not sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	5. Into More Danger

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sit there in silence as the nurse takes my blood test. It's been a few hours since Duncan found me at the bottom of the stairs and the doctors still didn't know anything. I had a fractured wrist and my ankle was twisted, apart from that I was fine. But I wasn't worried about me: I was worried about my baby. That bitch just had to push me down the stairs while I was five months pregnant.

I groan in frustration as the nurse goes away, leaving me alone. Duncan was with Bridgette and Geoff and the doctors wouldn't let any of them come visit me. Bridgette was six months pregnant, only a month more than me, and knew what I was going through emotionally. She knew that I was worried and felt helpless, but the doctors still wouldn't let her come in, even just to comfort me. I sit there in silence as the nurse comes in her face looking grave.

"I'm sorry but the-"

"Can I have one more ultrasound!?" I blurt out desperate. I wasn't going to let my little girl die without trying everything to keep her alive. "Please," I beg tears pouring from my eyes, "I just want to make sure."

"Ok Mrs Carter," The nurse sighed her features showing pity, "But only one more."

"That's fine with me," I replied, "I just want to make sure..."

The nurse then left and came back with a doctor a few minutes later. The doctor was a caramel skinned woman and she had her dark brown curls tied into a bun. She then put the gel on my stomach and started up the machine.

"Try talking to her," The doctor smiled warmly, "She might respond." The nurse nodded, but I could tell they were just trying to make me feel better.

"Come on sweetie," I say gently rubbing the side of my stomach, "Please. Just one small kick. One kick for mommy."

All three of us were silent and watched the screen intently. All was still and you could only hear the intake and exhale of air. I watched, my eyes brimming with tears. Just one small kick, just one small piece of evidence is all I need... A thousand years passed in those few small minutes before the doctor looked at the nurse and she nodded. Both wore grave faces.

"I'm sorry Mrs-"

"She kicked!" The nurse pointed at the screen, her face in shock. The doctor and I quickly flashed our attention to the screen and I saw another kick, "You've got a fighter, Mrs Carter! Congratulations." The doctor smiled at me.

I just cried. My little girl was safe and I could finally put this behind me, well part of it... I smiled as Bridgette burst into the room, her face looking worried.

"Where's my poor baby!?" Bridgette rushed into the room. It was a little joke between us, whenever the other was separated from the other we'd shout 'Where's my poor baby!?' when we'd found them. Leshawna did that too.

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"So how are you? How's the 'bump'? Come on I have to know!" She giggled. I just sighed, she always kept things on the positive side.

"Fine. She survived," I say, "Where's the guys?"

"They've gone to find Courtney," Bridgette sighed, "I told them not to but they didn't listen, as always. She's not sane and something tells me it won't end well..."

"Shit," I mutter, "Bridge call 911. I have a feeling Courtney's prepared for this."

She nodded. I rubbed my stomach as I worried. Why is something like this always happening?

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sat in my living room watching the TV. Gwen and her child's survived. I groan as I think about the news, this isn't good. I get up and head back to my weapons cupboard. I guess I'll have to use them now. I pull out a machete and watch as it glints in the light. I sigh as I run my finger over the blade, testing the sharpness. My finger came back, blood spilling from its tip. Perfect.

It really is such a shame I had to resort to this. I always thought of Gwen as a friend... But I guess I was wrong. Just as I was about to get a gun, my P.D.A rang. Who's it now?

I put down my machete and notice that Duncan calling. Well considering that I just pushed his wife down the stairs and almost killed her and their unborn child, I knew that this wasn't going to end well. Nevertheless, I answer the call.

"Hey Duncan," I say, trying to act calm, "Why are you calling me?"

"You know why, Court," He answered firmly.

"Yeah, yeah I did push the bitch down the stairs," I say, losing my temper, "And what? It was fun!"

"So nearly killing people is fun?" He asked, "You've got a fucking screw lose."

"Of course I do!" I reply, "That's why I chase after you and you ignore me! Why else do you think all those girls went missing from our college? You made me like this, not me!"

"You did that?" I heard Geoff say, "Wow the police couldn't even find evidence that they'd been killed, so they treated it as a mystery."

"Well, me and some friends," I shrug, thinking back to my college years, "What can I say? My wacko side comes out every once in a while."

"Sure it does," Duncan sighed, "Anyway I just wanted to warn you."

"And why?" I asked confused, the last thing he cared about was me.

"Cause I just recorded the whole conversation," He and Geoff burst out laughing, "And if you're not careful, I can't guarantee it won't go to the police." My face paled as I realised how much I'd told him, about those girls, about almost killing Gwen and even about how I'm a bit of a psycho. I was completely silent for once.

"Nice Dude," I heard Geoff high five Duncan before the line went dead.

I throw my P.D.A into the corner of my living room, not caring if it broke, and punched the wall. He's really starting to tick me off...

Then an idea pops into my head. Oh this'll be good! Well Duncan, I hope you're happy with yourself. You just put Gwen in even more danger...

* * *

**A/N: Latest chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Scream

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After the 'accident' I stayed in hospital for a few more days, before coming back home. From then on, Duncan and I were a lot more cautious than we were before. I still couldn't wrap my head around how Courtney got into the house in the first place. I sighed as I got out of bed. I decided to sleep in and Duncan had gone to work, so I was alone for the day, which didn't exactly help with my anxiety.

I went downstairs and made myself a 'snack' and by snack I mean what I've been craving at the moment, which would be dipping chicken nuggets in butterscotch pudding or eating tinned peaches with a Biro. Since I wasn't in the mood to cook, I decided to go with the peaches and Biro. I got a can of tinned peaches and got a Biro out of my pocket. Look, I know it's weird and kind of unhygienic but what can a pregnant woman do?

Since I was a little bored, I called Bridgette. She answered almost instantly.

"Gwen!" She answered, "Please tell me you're bored too."

"You have no idea," I say stabbing the Biro into a peach.

"You eating Biro peaches again?" Bridge asked all too familiarly.

"You still eating PB, J and rainbow cookie sandwiches with Nutella on top?" I shot back.

"Fine you got me there," She sighed, "Would you mind if I came over?"

"Not at all," I smiled, "Plus we really need to go over some things before one of us goes into labour."

"We do!" Bridgette laughed, "I'll be there in fifteen!"

"See ya," I say before hanging up.

It was nice having a friend to talk to who was going through the exact same experience with you. I then went into the living room and began to sketch some doodles. Not long after I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Bridge," I smiled opening the door.

"Gwen!" She hugged me tightly, "Oh my gosh! You're bigger than me!"

"I know," I say looking at my baby bump, "Aren't you carrying twins?"

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed, "Hard work I tell you, more kicks, more food and double the pain in labour. But I wouldn't have it any differently."

"Awww!" I let her in before closing the door, "That's so sweet!"

"I know!" Bridge smiled, "Now we've got to talk about all those little things we couldn't say around the guys."

"For sure," I smiled.

Like I said, it's nice to have another person to talk to who's going through the exact same thing.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I grit my teeth as I watched Bridgette go into Gwen's house. _'Great,'_ I thought, _'Now I've got to scare two bitches.'_ I stared at the house for a little longer before getting out of my car. I walked towards their neighbour's house and knocked on the door. Luckily, I have a few good connections.

"Um- And who may you be?" A lady who looked as if she were in her thirties raised a brow.

"Tony told me he'd be here," I smiled at her, "I'm Courtney, one of his good friends."

"I see," The lady smiled, "I'm Lucille his older sister. Tony! Courtney's here."

"Just send her out!" Came his reply. Lucille then nodded and told me how to get to the garden. I thanked her before heading out to meet a pretty pissed Tony. Tony was one of my associates and let's say he didn't exactly like Duncan from something to do with Juvie, but he didn't expect me to try and kill his wife and unborn child so...yeah.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled.

"You know why," I smirked.

"Well I'm not going to be a part of it," Tony growled, "You didn't say you were trying to kill her, let alone an unborn child."

"So?" I place my hands on my hips, "If you help me with this, I'll pay you double and maybe personally."

"I'm not looking to fuck a slut like you thanks," He snickered, "But if you do jump over that fence, you'll be on your own. I'm not helping."

"Oh that's fine," I smirked, "I just needed to jump over the fence."

I then went to the fence and hopped over. Tony just glared at me and I shrugged.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at me, "Oh and can you tell Blake that I'll give him his money tomorrow?"

"No help remember?" He smirked, "You'll have to tell him that."

"Bastard," I mumbled under my breath as I let myself into Gwen's house. Goodbye goth girl...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I spent the evening talking with Bridgette. We spoke about a bunch of things, such as names, clothes, and even nurseries. I then got the urge to go and excused myself. I walked up the stairs as I usually would and then went into the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped in before screaming my throat sore...

* * *

**A/N: Welp! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if this took long, heh.**

**Well till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Court Broke In

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I was just eating another one of my 'special' sandwiches, when I heard Gwen scream. It was a loud, blood-curdling scream, like she was in a life threatening situation. I didn't hesitate, I got up and went up the stairs and paused outside of the door. I could hear two voices: one was Gwen's, but I couldn't pin-point the other.

"Shut the fuck up!" The voice hissed.

"How am I meant to shut up when you keep trying to kill me!" Gwen snapped back.

"Well I did want to scare you to death but..." The voice sounded sinister.

I then couldn't take it anymore and opened the door and walked in to find a pale Gwen, smirking Courtney and bloody wall. With the blood spelling out: _Stay the fuck away bitch! _I then screamed out of impulse.

"Shut the fuck up!" Courtney clamped her hand over my mouth, while Gwen tried to get her off me.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen slowly headed towards the door.

"To kill you and your baby," Courtney shrugged, "Why else would I be here?"

"So you came here to kill me?" Gwen raised a brow at the brunette trying to stay calm as she got closer to the door.

"Well duh," Courtney pulled a face, "Obviously I didn't want Bridge getting involved, but I can't have witnesses so..."

"You're gonna kill her and her twins too?" Gwen was right next to the door, her hand reaching for the handle, almost able to get out.

"Not so fast!" Courtney shot at the handle, making Gwen retract her hand instantly, "I'm not finished here." She then removed her hand from my mouth and gave me a smile.

"What are you planning?" I raised a brow.

"To call both of your husbands here," Courtney smiled, a glint in her eye.

"You don't mean..." I gasped.

"Oh yes," She smirked, "I wasn't just here to kill you and Gwen, I'm killing Geoff and Duncan too."

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was at work, when I got a call. I groaned hoping it wasn't anything to do with Courtney, only to be proven wrong. This bitch was really getting on my nerves.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Well I want you to find your pregnant wife that's all," Courtney replied playfully, "Wow, you're such a neanderthal."

"Since when did you not want to kill Gwen?" I asked confused and curious.

"Since an hour ago when I scared the shit out of her and Bridgette," Courtney chuckled, "You'd better get here soon though because I can't exactly guarantee they'll be alive."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered. First she goes psycho in college, then she pushes Gwen down the stairs and now this, "Fine."

"Great," I could hear the smile in her voice, "We're at your house so...-well you should be here soon. I've told Geoff already so you don't need to call him. Good luck!"

The line then went dead. What the fuck is wrong with her?

"I gotta go," I called to the others, "Something came up."

"Psycho bitch?" One guy asked.

"Psycho bitch," I sighed.

"Good luck then," He replied.

Now to knock some sense into Courtney...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I locked both pregnant women in the windowless bathroom, before getting out my weapons. I got out my gun and sighed as I loaded it. Soon all of my pain and suffering would be gone, in one effortless bullet well...maybe two. I then waited at the top of the stairs, waiting for both men to arrive. I looked at my watch and followed the little second hand as it ticked, going round and round and marking every minute after moving sixty times.

I was beginning to grow bored and if I had nothing better to do, I might just kill Gwen and Bridgette straight outright. After all I did need therapy and was probably psychotic from all those 'disappearances' I caused. Maybe I should look deeper into it... I checked my watch again, beginning to grow bored once again. Hopefully, they'll get here in time...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I banged my fist against the door for the millionth time, only to get no reply. Bridgette and I had been locked in the bathroom for around fifteen minutes and we weren't exactly comfortable, especially since we were pregnant. We had to eat, drink, and sleep for two, making our lives exhausting.

I looked over at Bridgette and noticed that she had her phone. She was going through her contacts and once she got to Geoff's she paused.

"Should I call him?" She asked.

"Don't," I replied, "She wants them to come here so she'll so that. Call the police."

"Wh-oh," She nodded in realisation.

"While you do that," I continued, "I'll try to find a way out, or something that might break the door down."

"But what about Courtney?" She tilted her head.

"If she didn't check us for our phones," I smiled, "Then she definitely won't think we're calling the police if one of us groans in pain as the other makes the call."

"You think it could actually work though?" Bridgette looked a little uncertain.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Plus that's all we can really do right now. So, you ready?"

"Ready," Bridgette nodded as she dialed the number and I began to groan. Here goes nothing...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! So I've kinda got writer's block with this fic. If you guys have any suggestions, just put them in reviews. I'll try to write more though.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry this isn't an update. I'm writing this as I feel like this story isn't really something I've got too many ideas about. I feel like I should just give it up, however if you would prefer for me to continue I will, though it won't be written as well as it was previously.**

**The choice is yours as the reader. I'm sorry for not feeling like continuing the story anymore,**

**D.L.D**


	9. Leshawna Arrives

**I didn't mean that I'd quit in the author's note for anyone who misunderstood. It was just that I was kinda stumped with what to do with these stories. However, since it means so much to you guys, I'll continue. I'm actually planning some more Total Drama fanfics. So I won't be going for a long time...**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was at the top of the stairs, in my ready position, when I heard one of the women groan in pain. Great, now I have to move. I went to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Shut up!" I warned, "Or you'll die before your husbands get here!"

Nevertheless, the groaning continued and I unlocked the door to find Bridgette holding her phone and Gwen searching about, while still groaning. They tried to play me! They thought that they could call the police and get help. Ha! Like I'm that stupid.

I grabbed Gwen by her hair and forced Bridgette to follow. Still holding the now yelping Gwen, I rummaged in my bag for my knife. Once I got it, I stood both women at the top of the stairs. Bridgette tried to fight me, but I batted her away and yanked Gwen's hair harder, making her cry out in pain. The blonde stood still, not wanting her friend to suffer anymore pain.

"Now I'm going to do this my way," I explained, "I tried to be nice and give you guys a dignified death, but now...huh. I have other plans..."

We then all stood at the top of the stairs, Gwen still in my grasp and Bridgette standing to the side. Now all that's missing are the worried and angered husbands.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I helplessly stood there as Courtney held Gwen by her hair. She now had the knife close to the skin on her neck, as a warning. Luckily, I texted Geoff before calling the police and I was in the middle of calling Leshawna when Courtney burst in.

We stood there at the top of the stairs not knowing whether we'd live or die as we waited for Duncan and Geoff to turn up. I told Leshawna to come in through the back door and grab something to defend herself. From the looks of it Courtney had spiraled into madness, not knowing what she wanted and whether what she was doing was morally correct. But there was some trace of remorse and I was hoping to get to it.

"Courtney, please don't do this," I begged, "Think about it. You're killing innocent babies."

"So what?" She answered, "It's not like they're born yet."

"But still," I persist, "Think about how it'll effect our families. Losing the last traces of their daughters."

"Yeah but..." She hesitated, "No! I'm not going to fall for it! I came here to end this and I will!"

"Courtney please!" I tried again.

"Shut it or I slit your friend's throat!" She hissed.

Reluctantly I stayed quiet and just stood there, not being able to do anything. I then felt a vibration in my pocket and took out my phone to see that Leshawna had gotten into the house and was in the kitchen.

"I'm kinda hungry," I say, "Can I have something from the kitchen, like a nutella and rainbow cookie sandwich?"

"Ugh! Fine," Courtney groaned, "Consider it your last meal. But I'm coming."

"Ok," I say winking to Gwen, who smiled.

She then went down to the kitchen with me, still holding Gwen at knife-point and watched as I made my sandwich. Leshawna was hidden behind the door and smiled as she spotted the brunette.

I continued to make my sandwich and the heard something drop to the ground. I turned around to see that Courtney had dropped her knife and she and Leshawna were in a hand-to-hand fight, both punching, kicking and slapping. Gwen and I just stood there, amazed, until we heard the front door open.

We rushed forwards to find Geoff and Duncan there with confused looks on their faces.

"What the fuck just happened?" Geoff asked.

"Courtney broke in, held me at knife-point and now is fighting with Leshawna," Gwen smirked, "What took you two so long?"

"Stuff," They both looked away.

"Anyway they should be in the kitchen," I say looking over my shoulder, only to hear a scream from the kitchen.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I was pissed with this skinny rich girl! She thought she could break into my friends' house, assault them and then kill them. Over my dead body!

I punched her nose and smiled as I spotted a scarlet river flow from it. The floor and her clothes were stained with red, but she didn't acknowledge it and just flicked her nose back into place.

"Isn't that painful?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"When you're unhinged," Courtney sighed, "You don't feel much."

"You're one sick ticket," I say getting ready to hit her.

"I know," She then pulled out a gun and I screamed.

Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and Gwen all ran in and stopped once they saw Courtney holding a gun.

"Stay there or I'll shoot you all one by one," She threatened.

"But you didn't prepare for five bodies," Duncan spoke, "How can you cover anything up?"

The brunette hesitated as he said this. Her face was changing expressions rapidly until she gripped her gun tightly.

"Then I'll kill myself along with you," She gave a twisted smile.

Ok, this girl was truly deranged. Who the fuck just changes their plan to kill someone like that, I mean killing yourself because of your jealousy. That's way too far.

"You're crazy!" We all backed away from her.

"Oh, I know," She smiled, shrugging, "But that's part of the fun."

"And we thought Izzy was crazy," Bridgette murmured as Courtney pointed her gun at us all, ready to shoot.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger we heard a voice yell.

"Put the weapon down now!"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! Hopefully it's good quality and you guys enjoyed it! The story's almost finished as the next chapter will be an epilogue. Hope you guys all enjoyed and thanks for telling me to continue this!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	10. The End (Epilogue)

**Gwen's P.O.V**

It's been a few years since the whole Courtney incident. She ended up getting arrested and being sent to a mental asylum instead of going to jail. Bridgette and I had our babies not too long after and I could not describe the pain. It was terrible.

Bridgette had two blonde twins, one girl and one boy. The boy had hazel eyes like Bridgette and the girl had blue eyes like Geoff. They named them Aaron and Ava and now they're three.

I had one baby, which was fine by me. She was a girl and had dark brown curly hair and Duncan's teal eye color. She was the same age as Bridgette and Geoff's twins and we kind ended up having another one. This time it was a boy and he had jet black hair and my dark brown eye color. They're called Lilith and Jason.

Right now, I'm just enjoying my family life not really caring for much anymore, except for important matters.

I sigh as I spotted both of them running about while Duncan chased them. A few years ago I thought I was going die, but now I was living and had two beautiful children and a loving husband. Guess fate was kind to me.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

A tear flowed down my cheek as I sat on my bed. Why did I do all those stupid things so many years ago? I never wanted to hurt Gwen, Bridgette, anyone really. But my insane side got the better of me. If only I could apologise.

I looked around at all the crazy people around me. I didn't belong here, but I knew that they wouldn't let me out until they were certain I was sane. Sighing I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and got my pen. I began to write a letter apologising for everything I did and explaining about how I wasn't in control and something came over me. I read through the letter and called over a warden.

"Please give this to the addressee," I say, "It's vital."

"Sure," The warden smiled.

But I knew Gwen wasn't going to read it. I don't blame her. I was a terrible person and I'd done something unforgivable. And now I pay for it in nightmares and flashbacks, visions and a bunch of weird things always happening. No wonder people still thought I was crazy.

I lay down on my bed and went to sleep. At least she was happy now.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the ending. Courtney isn't as bad as she seems and now after all the trauma Gwen is happy. yay! Happy ending. Once again sorry if it isn't written as well as before. Thanks for all the support guys and hope to see you at my other stories! TD Summer Adventures will be published at the start of September, maybe soon, since that's when quite a few people start school.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. This has nothing to do with TD High School Days and TD Summer Adventures, but I just put that in case anyone from those stories is reading this one.**


End file.
